Power SWITCH
by BananaphoneBob
Summary: The Guardians come across a magical box that, when opened, switches their powers. Will they be able to get them back? Will the powers stay with the right Guardian? First W.I.T.C.H story I ever wrote, I just couldn't find it!


POWER SWITCH

**Summary:** The Guardians come across a magical box that, when opened, switches the Guardians' powers. Can they get them back? Will the powers stay with the right Guardian? Can they get Caleb of Phobos' cell without actually hurting Caleb? I suck at summaries, but the story's better than it sounds!

**A/n:** Set in season 1 before Elyon was taken. No CxC at first, but later chapters … maybe :P

**A/n 2:** This was the first W.I.T.C.H story I ever write, but I only just found it. I have four chapters written already, so I'll update pretty regularly. I hope … Hope you like!!!

CHAPTER 1 

It was a warm, sunny day in Heatherfield, as everyone gathered in to his or her little groups at Sheffield Institute.

"I can't wait for the Summer Holidays to get here!" groaned Cornelia, lying across two chairs in her classroom, bored as always.

"Me too. School is just getting _really_ boring now; there's nothing to do. Everything we're learning now is stuff we already know." Will said unenthusiastically sitting on the table beside Cornelia.

The school bell rang. It was time for their first lesson- History. Will and Cornelia sat in their usual places- behind Matt and Nigel, two of their classmates. Hay Lin and Taranee sat next to them **(A/n: I've made it so that the girls are all in the same History class. Also, Matt and Nigel are in there too.)**. Together, the six students went to sleep as Mr. Quinn explained the Battle of Heatherfield in 1782 _again _**(I don't know if there actually was one, but I made it up.)**Within 10 minutes of valuable sleeping time, the door swung open. A girl in pink T-shirt and blue denim jeans was standing there.

"Sorry… I'm late Sir; I missed… the school bus. I… had to run" explained Irma, panting whilst walking to her seat behind Cornelia, who looked annoyed with Irma for waking her up.

When school ended, the five girls walked to The Silver Dragon, Hay Lin's parents' restaurant.

"Does anyone have a bottle of water, I'm dehydrating." Irma moaned "I forgot to bring some cos I was running late." she continued, looking as if she was going to drop at any minute.

"Here, have some of mine. I'm not thirsty anyway." Offered Taranee

"Thank you!" Irma said desperately.

When they arrived at The Silver Dragon, Yan Lin, Hay Lin's grandma, was waiting for them at the door.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here, girls. Caleb's in danger!"

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin were sitting down in the restaurant and Yan Lin came up to them.

"So… what happened?" Cornelia asked, secretly worried about Caleb.

"Earlier, he came to the restaurant with Blunk and told me he was going to go back to Meridian and send his army to invade the castle…"

"WHAT!" interrupted Will, making sure the whole restaurant could hear her. "Sorry" she apologised quietly, and she let Yan Lin continue.

"… Because Phobos kidnapped one of Caleb's soldiers and he wants him back. I told him to wait until you got here so you could help, and I thought he agreed with me, until I found this note outside." She handed the note to Cornelia, who read it out aloud so that the others could hear.

"_Dear Mrs. Lin and Guardians,_

_If you are reading this, I will be in Meridian, invading Phobos' castle. Girls', I trust that Mrs. Lin has told you about what happened earlier and I wouldn't be surprised if you all hated me. But I had to do this now, while Phobos wasn't expecting us to come, otherwise it would be too late. By now he will have probably trapped me and locked me in one of his dungeon cells, along with the rest of my army._

_When you've read this, I would probably really appreciate it if you __rescued__ helped me defeat him._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Caleb." _Cornelia laughed to herself at the rescued part being crossed out. He was so determined, but that made her feel worse.

"Oh my God. He went by himself? That's so stupid." Hay Lin commented.

The girls' got up and went outside into the alley behind the restaurant. Cornelia handed the note back to Yan Lin and stood in the circle around Will with Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin.

"Guardians, unite!" Will shouted. They started to transform.

"The Heart!"

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

The Guardians flew to the place that the Heart of Kandrakar pointed to on their map- Heatherfield Dam.

"So… Where is it?" Taranee asked Will, depending on her to know the answer.

"Um… I dunno. Let's split up and look around."

Everyone went off in different directions, looking for ages. No one found anything.

Cornelia groaned. "I feel like we're doing an Easter egg hunt or something and it's not exactly helping us to find Caleb, either." She looked at Will, who looked down disappointedly. Cornelia flew over to her. "Sorry. I know your trying your hardest. I'm just feeling grumpy cos of the weather. I hate it when it's this sunny." She gave Will a smile and Will looked up and smiled back. "I know. It's OK. The sun's making me a bit annoyed as well. So I know how you feel." They started giggling like little kids.

"I've found it!" They heard Irma's voice from a distance and went over to the portal.

**Well that was the first chapter of Power Switch Yay! Anyway, if you liked it, please review. There will be a CxC later, but it won't be CxC centric (for once). Or maybe. I dunno. If you think it should, TELL ME IN REVIEWS!! **


End file.
